moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Dreadcaller
Raven Dreadcaller is a fel-tainted Human freelance candy-maker and beast master. Formerly working with various organizations such as the Archstorm Branch, she is now solo for various reasons. Looks Raven stands at a rather short height, being only five feet tall. Normally being dressed in armor, Raven always has some form of weapon on her. Either a small gun, her scythe, a repair of axes. She has a maroon colored hair going down to the very top top of her back. You can see a large wave in the middle of her hair, making it look bigger then it actually is. On her face, she has a few scarrs around her eyes. They appear to be claw marks. As you glance to her face, she has bright green colored eyes. They almost glow in the dark. Her lipstick and finger nails appear to be the same color, a bright green. All of which show up rather well with her pale white skin, which matches the skin tone fo those who don't go into the sun often. She has a small tattoo on her neck, it's hard to tell what it is from her hair mostly covering the whole thing. She has quite a few necklesses around her neck, One of them being silver with a name written in a rather fancy font. The words, though, are in demonic. She has a few more, one of which having jewels around. All of them matched her colors, purple, green, or the maroon. Her armor is normally always purple, matching the color of her scythe swelll as her raptor. Which is normally with her, following her slightly. Sometimes can be seen playing with Raven's hair or what surrounds her. History Raven, known as Katheria in Gilneas, was apart of a small cult along with her father. She was very quiet not very social. She spent most of her days outside in the woods, away from the city. Her father was the leader of the small cultist group. The cult was quiet and wasn't ever really well known, most of the cult dying off after the ferals ran wild in the woods. Though, the rest died off when the Undead came. Raven left Gilneas, in search of still studying, she traveled for awhile with her father. Until Raven left to go to Stormwind, which she became a 'candy maker' and worked there. She moved houses to houses, though she did stay in Surwich for awhile. Wealth As stated before, Raven gets all of her money from her current job, which is candy making. She makes hard candy and gives it too others to sell, very rare to see Raven selling off her candy herself. She's apart of the middle class, though she does 'have' two houses, she only legally owns one. She also has another way of getting money, ((which isn't whoring herself out)), but she doesn't normally tell people. Health Raven's body is a little bit fit, though she does have a large number of health problems. Some of which including lack of sunlight, sometimes withdrawal symptoms, and many others. Though most of her problems come from being fel tainted, which she decides to hide but for her eyes, which glow fel green, a clear sign to being fel tainted. Raven normally always says no to getting cleansed, and will even re-taint herself if cleansed. Fears/Phobias Raven is afraid of a few things, one of which being change. She also hates the idea of two women having sex, not really full on phobia, but she is afraid of it and avoids it. She also has a fear of paladins, which causes her to avoid the Cathedral at mostly all costs. She has good reasons to be afraid of them, other then being an edgy person who is fel tainted. The rest of Raven's fears, I can't remember because I'm lazy and don't write shit down. Weapons A scythe, a few types of axes, her paint bombs, a sword. Raven mostly uses her axes and scythe. Though she does hate using anything but her scythe, her gun and her axes most of the time prove to be more effective. Pets Raven keeps most of her pets out of the sight of people. Though there are a few that she does let others see, which is Roke, Rotter, Uru, and Lenore. The odd one being Lenore, because she's mostly the only pet she has that isn't a reptile, but her a few other things, like her pet moth. Lenore is a large Pandaran raven, which is rather young and she's a bit hostile to strangers. Uru is a very very young Timeless Isle snake, which grow to be huge. Raven dreams of buying a full grown one, but Uru is okay for now. Roke and Rotter are both raptors. Roke is a large female, which has a mate and children. Roke is often seen with these children. Rotter is a much younger raptor, being much smaller and male. Rotter is also rather hostile, unlike Roke who loves new people. Rumors/Rep Raven is well known for not being a very good person. She is hated among a lot of people, and has a very small group of friends. She is known for a lot of things, one among being a former warlock((Which is true)), and a lot of other things. Some are right, and some are wrong. Mostly right, but that's not the point. Former guilds Archstorms, Everburning Candle, Ironcloak Vanguard, some Defias guild and I can't remember the rest. OOC * Contact: Whispering Yulietarida * Or dming my twitter, which is @Filthyreptile91 * I'll keep editing this every once and awhile. Please don't delete everything. Much work. Will be very sad. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:Archstorm Branch Category:Everburning Candle Category:Ironcloak Vanguard Category:Hunters